Light fixtures are, generally, hard-wired directly to light controllers. However, due to the limited ability to retrofit wires in a building, the hard-wired connections are challenging, if not impossible, to re-configure without extensive costs. In some installations, the light fixtures are connected to light controllers via a power line. However, due to the number of light fixtures in a typical building and the limited data bandwidth of a power line, the power line connections between individual light fixtures is limited in its control capacity, thereby limiting control inputs to light fixtures. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved power line light controller processes and apparatuses for a light system with the features as described herein.